My Orion
by Donnie-o
Summary: You don't need to be a great fighter to be a hero, as Leo finds out on a training run. You just need to care. Rated T for some material of a mature nature. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I own Rolodex. Please don't hurt me!!

_Author's Note: _Ok, I know that it is practically impossible to see the stars in New York, even on a rooftop, but just bear with me. It was a plot bunny that practically strangled me to make me write it. The other thing is, I know that TMNT are awesome fighters, but I feel that they don't have to fight anyone in order to be a hero to someone in need. They prove that time and time again, but it's always nice to read about times like that.

_** My Orion**_

Drip.

Tears. Or blood?

Did it really matter? Both were painful, rolling down my bruised face.

I didn't know how this had happened. One second. That's all it took. As innocent as walking down a sidewalk really is, how dangerous it could become with wrong circumstances. Evil lurking.

As I lay here, unable to move, all I could even do was stare up at the winter sky. My breath came slowly, white puffs of vapor rising from my lips. The night was clear, clear and cold. I'd long stopped shivering, too tired to even twitch an eyelid. All I could do was stare at the stars, so bright, so clear. I may have come in and out of consciousness.

But when I was awake, my eyes fixed on one certain cluster.

A strong, mighty hunter, constant, unchangeable, protective.

I know my mind was slipping, but it seemed as though he looked at me, winking at me with his twinkling eye.

Why didn't he leave that heavenly painting, and save me?

My vision stopped blurring, clarity coming to my mind again. He would not come because he was merely an idea. He remained among the stars, my unwilling rescuer refusing to rescue.

It was then that a sound startled me, but found that my muscles wouldn't respond, and I couldn't move my head to look over. I could only listen.

"Don, I need you to call an ambulance. And I need a blanket."

A pause

"A girl lying on a rooftop, of all places, on the corner of 12th and Laird. Her head's bleeding, and her clothing is torn. Looks like she's really taken a beating. It's a wonder she hasn't frozen to death. Where? In the Battle Shell?" A second of silence.

"No, I can see her breathing."

Footsteps toward me. I could feel pressure on my neck. I felt my vision go hazy again. I could see a shadow. Dark, bulky, a glimmer of eyes. Winking at me with his

twinkling eyes. I could see something strapped to his back.

"No, she's not unconscious, but she looks drugged. She won't be able to identify me. Gotcha. Raph, chill out! I'll come home as soon as I know she'll be okay, okay?"

A small beep, then a click.

Silence.

He left?

I shifted my eyes.

Sparkling, and twinkling. The stars again. My hunter smiled.

I closed my eyes.

_Please help me! _I thought to my inanimate protector. _Don't leave me alone!_

Something soft covered my battered and bleeding body. "Don't be afraid, I'm going to help you."

I opened my eyes once again, my vision swirling. The stars blurred out, the dark shape filling my vision.

Had he heard me?

I heard something rip open, rustling like something plastic, and then shaking, which sounded like sand in a cloth bag.

The figure lifted up my blanket he'd covered me with, and placed something warm on my neck.

"You'll be warmer with this."

He was right. I could feel my body begin to wake up, the blood warming in my veins. My skin began to goose-bump. With them, I could feel the cuts and bruises that covered my body more sharply, but I was warmer!

Sirens sounded in the distance.

He stood. "You'll be okay, now."

He was framed in stars, the night sky his home. My warrior, my protector.

The warmth made me lull again, closing my eyes. I opened my mouth, trying to get my thawing voice to work again.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely. "My Orion."

* * *

Leonardo walked into the lair with a slow walk, his head down in contemplation. 

Donatello had been sitting at his computer, typing away the results of an experiment he'd just finished performing. He noted his brother's dejected walk, and stood.

Raph and Michelangelo were duking it out on the consols, trying to beat their last record. Donatello walked over, still eyeing his eldest brother—who'd now sat down in the center of the dojo, looking ready to meditate—and nudged Raph.

"Yo, Donnie, watch it!"

"Raph, look!" He pointed at their blue-banded brother.

Mikey, who had the first-person control, put the game on pause, and then swiveled his head.

Leo hadn't said a word, and now sat in full-lotus, the tops of his hands on his knees, his fingertips touching his thumb tip.

"Do ya think it was that girl he called about?" Mikey asked in a whispered tone.

Silence. All three brothers eyed each other, before quietly walking up behind Leonardo in tentative steps. They waited, knowing Leo would tell them in his own due time.

He was silent for a second, knowing they wished to know how everything had turned out. The problem was he didn't want to think about it. How could anyone be so cruel?

He sighed. "Don, do you know what Rohypnol is?"

Donatello walked to the front of his brother, and sat down, his brain flipping through the Rolodex of information, knowing the name sounded familiar.

Mike followed Donnie's lead, and sat down in front of Leo too. "Row-hippy-whaty?"

Raph sat down in front of his brother too, a look on his face that said, "I think I know where this is going, and I don't like it."

Donatello answered Mikey's question. "Rohypnol. It's commonly known as a date-rape drug."

Leonardo sighed again. "Substance-assisted sexual assault. That's what they called it."

Mikey looked stunned. "Did… did she… make it?"

Leonardo nodded slowly, "She had a concussion, some cuts, and lots of bruises. She would have died of exposure if we hadn't called 911 when we did." His eyebrow ridges furrowed, anger growing on his face. "The guy must have just used her, and left her there on the rooftop."

The four looked at each other.

Words couldn't describe the confusion they felt. How could someone treat another living being that way? Sadism in the worst way. It was mindless. It was senseless. Compassionless.

"It's just another reason for us to be out there." Leonardo concluded, closing his eyes once again.


End file.
